merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid .4 08
'WARNING: THERE WILL BE A BRIEF USAGE OF MILD SWEAR WORDS. IF YOU ARE UNOKAY WITH THIS, THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY RECOMMENDS SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER.' Author's Note #1: The events that occur in this story are based off Human .4. The story was written by Mike A. Lancaster, and this author is not affiliated with Human .4 in any way. Author's note #2: This is a continuation of Hybrid .4 07. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: In between this chapter and the previous, there is a "pause" that lasts up to fifteen minutes. In between this, the narrator has taken a cessation, to reflect on everything he's gone through, as well as being told by other, unknown people something incomprehensible. The readers will figure this out later. Author's Note #4: This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- .....Okay, now I'm back. Uh, sorry about the pause. I had to take a quick break, my companions were calling me down for lunch. And also, things were kinda getting depressing back there, with everyone crying and all. Not like it's gonna get better after this, though... Nah. I don't wanna get ahead of myself. Never know who might get their hands on this. ---- It was supposed to be a flame of hope, but the candle was '''electric'.'' Well, I know what that means now. And I should've known the second I saw...it. A machine. It sat in the middle of the field, flickering different colors every time you blinked. Attached to it were two violet door-shaped...doors, that one could walk into and out of, like metal detectors. It was tall, had a trillion buttons scattered across, and a light was shining from the middle of it. The same light that drew me and my friends directly to it, like moths. “....What is it?” Eric asked, trying to get a closer look. “We don’t know.” Surrounding it were other curious 0.4, at least fifteen at most. The one who'd spoken had straight brown hair and her hands in a neon blue hoodie. "It just appeared here while we were asleep. I’m not even entirely sure whether or not it’s lethal." Another 0.4 slipped in between the left door, as if expecting a reaction. His striking gray eyes were illuminated, and his British accent was sharp. “It must be a 1.0 device. I've never seen anything this...this...” “''Extraterrestrial.” Another girl finished his sentence, with curly brown hair that stood out in the crowd. “It looks like 'aliens' could've made it." "Try not to touch anything. We don’t wanna set anything off that might summon...you know...those'' things." A second boy with messy black hair and a leather jacket warned his friends. We definitely knew what he meant by that. “You know what-how 'bout you guys go back to where you’re resting?" Kyle interjected, stepping forward. "Ignoring this thing is the best strategy if you don’t wanna set anything off.” "Who even are you guys, anyway?" The British boy asked us. "Oh. Uh, we're from a couple of miles away from here. We saw that light, and we thought it was a signal for help." Heidi offered explanation, pointing to the light that still was beckoning 0.4. "I wonder if it is..." The curly-hair girl muttered. "I mean-''hi. I'm Leslie, and that is Jacob, that's Hailey, and this is Aaron." Aaron, the messy black-haired guy, looked more fascinated by the back of the contraption. "I really hope this thing runs on 'batteries." "Didn't you just say you ''didn't'' want us to touch anything?" The straight-haired girl, Hailey was her name, muttered irritably. Lilly stepped in between the right door, her blonde ponytail turning white in the neon. "I can tell a lot of us are ''dying'' to mess around with this thing, but unless you wanna end up in the recycling bin-" "We leave this thing ''alone''." Kyle declared, looking at me to shoo away the others. Oh, boy. Time to use my recess voice. "Hey, everyone scatter! This thing is ''garbage''!" "And why the hell do we gotta listen to ''you''?" Someone asked. "Good question." I replied as an answer. "Do you wanna end up losing your life, or further more, your ''existence'', to a machine that you only checked out because it was big, bright, and ''shiny''?" The guy sighed. "No." "Then use that freakin' head of yours, and ''get lost''!" I yelled at him and his gang of thugs, being rude on purpose. Normally I'm a super polite person, but I'm a good girl gone bad when it comes to wanting stuff. I watched as the 0.4 dispersed like insects, muttering nasty things under their breath which I refuse to repeat here. Kyle joined me with his arms crossed. "Holy crap, dude. You're ''good''." "Thanks." I smirked. I always enjoyed impressing Kyle, especially since we were practically ''brothers''. "Now let's get outta here." Lilly looked Gothic under the glow of both the machine and the night. "We've got more important things to do." ---- Freeze everything in this exact moment. Have you? Good. Because it's over. All of it. Round of applause, now come out for curtain call. How many people fell for that? I was lying. That's not anywhere close to how things ''really'' ended. But guess what, I know there are some of you who like your perfect happy endings, so I'm giving you one. Right now. You can turn off this recording, take off your headphones and laptop, and go do something productive with your life. Go on. I won't stop you. Have a good day. Anyone still here? Congrats on making it this far, I suppose. Not like there's a prize or anything. But this means, you get to know how it ''really'' ended. No lying, ''no'' sugarcoating. Better get your tissues ready. ---- I don't know how it happened. Maybe a 0.4 was dumb enough to mess with the machine after we warned them not to, or maybe a 1.0 set it off behind our backs. Doesn't really matter, either way. However it happened, someone pressed the wrong button, and set off a ''trap''. The big machine we'd been so fascinated in condensed itself into a box, released a seven-foot long silver pole, and like an umbrella, revealed a sphere of glass that landed with a thud. And it trapped nine 0.4, including I myself, ''inside'' of it. "What just happened?" Lilly was stuck inside as well. Eric also was locked in. "Where the frick did this glass dome come from?" Lucky for Kyle, he was on the other side. "Oh my God, they're ''trapped'' in there!" "How do we get them ''out''?" Heidi was right there next to him. "Anyone got a drill, perhaps?" Unfortunately, nobody had any drills. Thankfully, a number of 0.4 were already working together to break a hole into the glass. "We could use ''lasers''!" Someone suggested. "And risk the well-being of the people inside?" Another person answered. "Nice try." "Okay, then. What about ''saws''?" The first 0.4 was still determined. Kyle face-palmed. "We don't have ''any'' of that! Try being more resourceful!" "Alright, Mr. Know-It-All." The second 0.4 replied. "What do ''you'' got?" "That doesn't matter! Just get us outta here!" A girl who's name I never caught pressed her hands against the glass. "I can't stand tight spaces!" "Everyone run! ''1.0'' are here!" Whoever said that wasn't kidding. Just like in the Old Western Movies, there stood three shady figures, that stopped everyone in their tracks. "All 0.4 out there, make way ''now''!" The leader, a male, ordered us, holding up a handheld device. "I'm ''warning'' you!" Nobody refused to listed to him. "Dammit. What do they ''want''?" Kyle muttered. The second 1.0, a female with straight blonde hair, looked around as if trying to glare at ''every'' single 0.4 present. "You heard my ''Dad''! Get out of the way of our device, or ''else''!" Well, ''that'' did it. 0.4 started to flee, abandoning their friends inside the dome. "...You're just gonna ''leave'' me here?!" A girl with fiery red hair screamed at her companions. "With ''them''?!" They didn't answer, but they didn't ''need'' to. "I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on." The third 1.0, a girl with dark skin and wavy brown hair tried to calm the 0.4 down. "Don't worry, it's nothing you should be afraid of-" "We're here to get rid of you! Every last ''one'' of you!" The blonde 1.0 shrieked. Why did she sound vaguely familar? Hello, I am Vindex. ''Oh''. ''That's''''' why. Category:Stories Category:H.4 Parts Category:The Upgrade Parts